smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Golden Fleece
"The Golden Fleece" is a mini-story that takes place in the Smurf Me Up story series. Story It was a dark and stormy night. The Smurf Village was covered in what appeared an eternal darkness. The rain thumped on the roofs of the houses. The thunder shook the Earth. The lightning flashed and gave life to the shadows. Aasif and his wife slept on each corner of their bed. But Aasif looked nervous. He tossed and he turned. He began sweating. Then, he started to cry as he turned like a mad Smurf. Aneeqa opened her eyes to see her husband. Aneeqa: Aasif! Are you alright? She begins to shake him until he finally wakes up. He springs up and jumps excitedly. Aasif: Woman! I have wronged my fellow Smurf! Aneeqa: Who? Aasif: He’s not here. He left. I never listened to him. I was blind. Aneeqa: Aksel? He has been gone for quite some time. You were just having a dream, husband.Are you ill? Aasif: No. I saw a giant beast. It tried to devour me. I ran and ran until I reached a dead end. I cried to Allah for help. But nothing would happen. The beast came closer and closer. Suddenly, the serpent was ready to devour this Smurf. Just as I felt its acidic spit on my forehead, the beast was crushed by a golden fleece. The Golden Fleece stood there standing humbly. It grew a bright light. I then started to cry. The tears from my eyes fell down to the Earth, and extinguished the flames. The Golden Fleece was suddenly a man. I then heard it refer to me as Ishmael, whom God hears. I then heard a voice said, “This is My beloved son, In whom I am well pleased.” Aneeqa: Aasif, it was just a dream. We both know there is only Allah. Why should we believe the words of a false prophet? Aasif: I couldn’t have said it better myself… Aasif gets up and opens his drawer to reach for his Quran. He walks forward to the fireplace. Aneeqa: Aasif! What are you doing?! Don’t! Aasif throws the book into the fire as thunder hits the Earth. The old Smurfette covers her head as she closes her eyes tightly. She slowly opens them and sees that nothing has happened. Anneqa: You old fool. Allah will curse us for sure. Aasif: You said it yourself as to why follow a false prophet. Allah wasn’t there for me. Mohammed didn’t come to my aid. God sent his son to save me from the serpent. Look outside. No curse... Aneeqa gets up and sees dawn coming. The sun slowly rises as the Smurf houses drip rain water from the roofs. She gets up and covers herself in fear. Aneeqa: What does this all mean, Aasif? I am frightened. Aasif walks behind her and removes her head scarf, revealing her face and hair. Aasif: New beginnings. Soon the couple walk out to the Dining Hall. Aneeqa now exposing her face. This caught the attention of the Smurfs. Papa Smurf was among those who stopped to grab his own head. Papa Smurf: Amazing! Aasif: Papa Smurf. Good morning. Papa Smurf: And a Good morning to you Aasif, whoops… I mean uh… How did the phrase go again? Aasif: No need, Papa Smurf. My wife and I have seen the error of our ways. Papa Smurf: Oh? I see Aksel finally convinced you eh. Papa Smurf says as he giggles and winks. Aasif: No. Not at all, Papa Smurf. You see… Aasif explains as he and his wife sit with Papa Smurf as the other Smurfs listen while they eat their breakfast. Papa Smurf: That certainly is quite a dream. And it certainly has meaning. Suddenly Brainy Smurf gets up and walks towards Papa Smurf and the newly converts. Brainy: Oh Aasif, Aasif, Aasif, pleeeaaaase....... How can there be a talking golden fleece? The idea isn’t possible. And a giant fire breathing snake? It’s like Papa Smurf always says, burning books can lead to loosing knowledge. And further more… Suddenly a view is seen from the outside as Brainy is seen flying out and landing on his head. Brainy: Papa Smurf! This happened right in front of you! Hefty is then seen wiping his hands as he high fives Glovey Smurf and Smurfette giggles as they continue to eat. Papa Smurf: Ahem… not very Smurfy, but Brainy will forget about it later. As I was really saying, I congratulate you two Smurfs for finding your new faith. And may the God who saved you Smurf us as well. Now, let’s continue our meal. Papa Smurf then sighs as he gets up and heads outside. Papa Smurf: Let’s go Brainy…… After the Smurfs finish their meals, they all leave and go their ways as Greedy and Chef pick up the dishes and return to the kitchen in smiles. Aasif and Aneeqa both take a deep breath and exhale slowly as they head into the Smurf village chapel. Once they head inside, they notice Glovey Smurf as the only one inside. Rather than praying, he is seen sweeping the place with a determined look. He then looks ahead and is surprised to see his friends enter. Glovey: Welcome. Just sweeping here… Kinda dusty. Don’t want it all dirty for when our old friend Aksel returns. Aasif: Glovey Smurf, you saw Heaven and Hell. You saw the Angels. You don’t ever appear afraid, or at least show it. Glovey: Hmm? Is this about your dream? Aasif: Why us though? We were never clean. Glovey: Well… I was told that he never did come for the clean. He came for the sinners, to save them and for them to repent. Aasif: I see. We were taught to fear the deity, otherwise we would perish. Glovey: Maybe you should read this book. Says Glovey as he hands the couple Aksel’s Holy Bible. Glovey: I’m sure he won’t mind. He’d probably be honored if he knew you had it. Aasif: Thank you, Glovey. Aneeqa: Yes. Thank you. Aasif: Answer this last question. Glovey: Alrighty. Shoot. Aasif: You see angels and demons almost every day. Do you ever see God? This Jesus, do you see him? The golden lamb? Glovey: Well… I see God in everyone. That’s why I love everyone. When I see children, I see the face of God. That’s why I love them so much. That’s what I see. Aasif and Aneeqa exit the chapel as they head back into their home. Aneeqa: You realize we can never return back to the old country. Especially after we were never like everyone else. Even now, the penalty would be death for us. Aasif: I know. But God is with us now. Hmm… that Glovey Smurf is quite the angel. Aneeqa: according to his stories, he says he fell from the Heavens. Both begin to chuckle as they open their new book and read together. Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Mini-stories Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles